


Camping

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Series: Alex Danvers Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: When Alex's daughter gets allergies, Alex decides to bring their camping trip indoors.
Series: Alex Danvers Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731148
Kudos: 10





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> One where it’s sunny and green and blooming outside but Alex’s daughter is miserable in the spring from allergies. Alex cheers her up in true Danvers fashion with an indoor fort “tent,” flashlights “campfire,” and microwaved s’mores. They watch movies and bond just the two of them. Please?

“Stupid allergies...” muttered Alex’s eleven year old daughter, Casey. The sun was out, it was a gorgeous day in early summer. Normally, the two of them would go on a camping trip and look at the stars like Alex used to do with Jeremiah as a kid. But, their plans were foiled when springtime came this year when Casey had seemed to develop terrible allergies to pollen. 

“Feeling okay?” Alex asked gently, sitting down next to her on the couch.

“No... I wanna go camping like we always do. But my stupid allergies are getting in the way of it.” The girl frowned. 

“I’m sorry, honey... and the allergy medicine isn’t helping?” 

“Only a little. Like, it makes it bearable. But I want it to be gone completely! Our camping weekend is our special thing, it’s when I get to spend time with just you, and work and school don’t get in the way, and neither do game nights where we see everyone.” 

Alex took a deep breath, already coming up with a plan in her head. “I thought you liked our SuperFam nights.” She said gently. Once members of the SuperFriends started getting married and having families of their own, Brainy had proposed they rename the group. They really were a giant family, anyways.

“I do! I love them. But... you’re my mom, I want time with just you.” Casey explained. 

Alex reassured her that they’d figure something out and Casey soon went upstairs to work on a puzzle Nia had gotten her a few months ago. While she was out of the room, Alex began setting everything up. She texted Kara to bring a few items and did the rest herself. An hour or so later, she hurried upstairs to find her daughter. 

“Hey, kiddo, can you help me for a second?” She called through Casey’s door. The girl opened it a moment later.

“What is it, Mom?” She asked, growing confused when she saw the excited grin on Alex’s face.

“I need to borrow your book about constellations.” 

“Why?”

“Oh, I’m just working on something. You wanna see?” She asked. Casey nodded quickly. If it had to do with constellations, she definitely wanted to see it. She followed Alex down the stairs into the living room.

“Woah... what did you do?” She murmured, looking around in awe.

Alex had set up a “camping trip” for them, but indoors. She’d built a tent using a bedsheet and some couch cushions, used a bunch of fake candles to simulate a fire, and set up some strings of lights to look like stars. 

“You wanted to go camping.” Alex shrugged. “I even got us some stuff to make s’mores in the microwave.” 

Casey ran over and hugged Alex. “This is so amazing, Mom...” She said quietly. 

“I know we can’t really look at the stars like we usually do, but this seemed like a good way to cheer you up.”

“It’s the best. This is gonna be the best weekend ever.”

And it was, mother and daughter pretending to go camping together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr (al-damnvers-blog) or Twitter (wavesearphaught)


End file.
